Maximum Ride: 3-2-1-Boom!
by little miss writer girl
Summary: James Griffiths has just moved into a new town. Not having nothing to do with any of the kids his age in town, he watches his older brother Jack. In case anything happens that he could stop. With his own mysterious along with the old home owners untold stories, it has got the kids suspicious and craving for answers. Let the time bomb begin.
1. Chapter 1: The

Preview:

Summer holidays were the best. Although not all the kids were so happy about it. But for Gazzy, fourteen days was good enough. And it was at this time of the year that Gazzy felt more like a kid, like he was suppose to be. Always waking up at the crack of dawn; just before the sun has risen. He never understood why he did this, but he couldn't ignore that feeling to wake up and enjoy the day ahead.

And just as usual, Gazzy is laying in bed right now at six o'clock in the morning. Summer holidays were only just beginning. As he stares up at the ceiling, he has no thoughts swimming around in his head. Which puts Gazzy at ease. Thinking too much in the morning was such a drag.

At this time of day, it's as if time has completely stopped.

Before Gazzy knew what he was doing, he had slipped on his sandals and was already out the door before you could say explosion. One of his favourite words, that's usually used in many of his sentences. His house was just across from the beach. He loved the beach. Which was why he went there every morning. The sharp, clipping sounds from his sandals were the only thing heard throughout the town that morning. Not only has his house been stopped in time, so was the town too it seemed. Nothing stirred. Nothing changed. Nothing would ever be the same again that holiday, although Gazzy doesn't know of this yet.

As Gazzy reached the beach, he was able to make out the sound of the ocean. It was a low crashing sound that seemed to hymn a song to him. The pink clouds hung in the sky above him, giving off a beautiful sunrise that always seems to be forgotten or lost by nearly everyone in the world. The Gasman took off his sandals and began marching on the beach, bare-footed. He loves the feel of sand in-between his toes. The Gasman hoped that he would be able to spend some time at the beach over the holidays. Since school had seemed to weigh down on his shoulders, he had no chance to play there anymore. He came to a stop by the edge of the sea and fell onto his backside; then laid down on his back. Sighing in relief. This is the life. To have a little rest at the beach before summer holidays started. Gazzy always did this. It was something to make his life a little different. But in a way, it has seemed to become part of his schedule in life.

He watched the sky above, hoping any change will come to him this holiday. Seagulls flew over head, squawking. Their wings cut through the air as it glided on the winds above. Gazzy always wanted to feel free like a bird. He closed his eyes, imagining it all. The wind blew into his hair as the soft waves lifted his feet up and down again as it came in and out.

"Found you Spike!" A high pitched voice chirped. Gazzy opened his eyes to find his little sister watching him from above. She was nine years old with beautiful golden hair.

They both had that golden hair, they both also had big, blue eyes. The colour was like the sea that Gazzy loved so much. A deep, mystical blue. His sister was wearing her night dress, a light pink colour with a teddy bear print on it. Gazzy, or by his real name Spike sat up, with a sigh.

"Angel, you know I don't like you calling me that." She pouted at him in a cute manner.

"But I don't like calling you Gazzy all the time." She suddenly had a disgust look on her face. "It sounds disgusting!"

"Exactly!" Gazzy said with a grin. He stood up. "What are you up to?"

She gave him a warm smile. "I though we could get ready and head for Max's place, so we could play with her."

"Good idea!"

Then they both headed off, running around in the sand childishly before getting to the pavement on the other side. They both put their sandals back on and raced off back home. Before Gazzy stepped into the road, he stopped and spun round to look back at the sea once more. The mood has already changed. The waves were crashing against the rocks, the birds swooped and soared, squawking loudly. It didn't sound like a song anymore. More like a warning. Gazzy shrugged and continued back home.

* * *

Damn, I hope it didn't sound depressing to you. This was my only idea to start it off. Although I hope you enjoy this. Because I'm sure the next chapters will be quite depressing. Please don't ask me why I named him Spike, it was just a thought that stuck to me. I hope nothing confused you, did it? If so, give me a message about it. Thanx! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

I do not own anybody but Jack. ON ANOTHER NOTE! I did not mean for this to be long. But I am not changing it and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"James! James, wake up! Now!" The woman's harsh voice broke through James's sleep, putting him into a terrible mood. He didn't move, ignoring the woman downstairs. There was slience throughout the house as nothing stirred. Then it started up again.

"JAMES! Now! If you don't get down here and dressed, So help me, I will put you back in John's!" Wailed the mother again. James clenched his jaw in irritating. What sort of mother provokes their son with a blackmail like that!? James's strawberry blonde hair fell into his eyes as he got up. He frowned, pushing it away from his eyes as he drew the curtains open to wake himself up.

"James?" This voice wasn't the mothers, it sounded much more sterner. His fathers. He sounded angry, as if he didn't want to shout out but had no choice. It sounded like it was so far away as if he was somewhere down below. The garage, usually.

"I'M COMING!" James threw the covers down and stalked off to his wardrobe. Taking out a plain shirt and jeans. He sighed to himself. "Kill me."

"Your wish shall be granted." A bone-chilling voice spoke behind James's door. It made his arms go numb, James frowned. Knowing that his stupid grin would be plastered on his face.

"I rather be killed by a two year old than by you." James waited a short while. Waiting what Jack would do. But he didn't push James too far this time, and James could hear his loud footsteps walk off.

James slid his glasses on and narrowed his eyes together. _We should've never moved. I don't know what mother's tactics are but nothing will change. It's just gonna start getting worse._

James left his room. The corridor before him was wide and long. He walked off to the left towards the stair case. He leaned against the railing, watching his mother go frantic as she got things ready for the guests. She rushed out one room to another. Then she saw James.

"Ah James. Good! Now hurry down, your friends will be here soon." James was uninterested to his mother's plans. _She calls them friends, the people she forced to come here and try to be nice to me? This is never how friendships work. If she had any friends of her own, she would understand that._

All of a sudden someone banged on the front door and chimed the bell. His mother was in the kitchen at the time, he heard something smash on the floor as she squeaked. He smirked. "Ah they're here already?!"

James watched his mother rush to the door, trying to smooth her hair down. She looked back up at him from the top of the stairs. "It least come down to meet them!"

But he didn't budge. He watched her like a hawk watching its prey. She frowned at his behaviour. Just before she turned back at the door, she mouthed something. James didn't miss it.

 _Evil boy._

"Hello! Welcome!"

* * *

Max's POV:

"I can't believe we're doing this." I said as we were walking.

"You didn't have to come." Nick replied. I frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? I was called too." He turned slightly and looked down at me. Damn him and his growth spurt.

"You were only back up." I stared at him, appalled. I stopped walking. How dare he! I gave him a grin. His words don't hurt me. I strolled off after him.

"Well since I am here, I can give him the best advice on how to survive here." Nick didn't say anything and exhaled a long exasperated sigh.

We were meeting the new arrivals who just moved to our little town, if you didn't figure that out along the way. My name's Max. A original boy name, but can be used for girls. Just letting it slide in there. Me and Nick, have known each other for years, our parents were friends before we came along and we been best friends ever since. Just friends though, nothing big. If you're wondering we have tried getting together but it just didn't feel right.

Anyway. We were meeting the new boy, it was a shock to know they had any kids. The new family, the Griffiths, had moved in a few weeks ago, but we never really saw anyone. They were very quiet and we only found out they moved in when we saw Mrs Griffiths out shopping. She didn't say much about herself and only said that they had came a long distance and were all tired from their journey so she wasn't ready to speak to anyone yet. Pretty fishy to me. Then a few days ago, she rang up our parents in the night and she spoke for hours with my mom. Which I didn't like, now I know Mrs Griffths just moved in, but my mom is a veterinarian and she gets in pretty late at times and needs her sleep. I know, I'm a wonderful daughter for caring so much for my family. My mom was quite tired that night, but she seemed to be having fun chatting with Mrs Griffiths. I obviously stayed up with her. Having a phone call in the middle of the night wasn't actually normal and there must of been some reason why she had to ring us in the middle of the night. When they finally said good bye to each other (what is so hard when saying goodbye? They said bye a maximum of fifty times!), mom had told me that they wanted me to be all friendly to their son and show him around.

Turns out Nick was also called. Although, Mrs Griffiths called his dad straight after talking with my mom, so you can imagine how late it was and how grumpy Nick's dad was. Nick's dad works as part of a housebuilding company and works long hours. This women needs a watch or something. It may be appropriate for her, but our parents do work for a living! They aren't teens anymore!

To be honest, I really didn't want to go. Her attitude was driving me crazy and I had no idea if her son was like that too. But my mom pushed me into it (Five dollars everyday when I am with the boy and chocolate chip cookies!). There was another reason I was coming along as well, I mean I don't need to be bribed for anything...It was the house that interested me so much. Their house was at the end of the street and use to belong to Mr McKenzie. Some old dude that was always stubborn and rude to us. All the kids at school had heard different rumours about him and I just wanted to peek inside his house. Though his stupid guard dog always got in the way. He had died in that house. He had problems with his heart but when the nurses tried to bring him into hospital, he spat in their faces and locked himself in. Which reminds me not to mention that to the Griffiths, cause I'm sure they haven't been told.

Nick snorted at my response and opened the rusty gate for me. I didn't realise we were already here. Which is why I don't think about things too much, puts myself into a short of trance. I walked forwards and marched over to the door. I was starting to get nervous, the mother didn't sound that bad on the phone, but that didn't mean her son wasn't a problem. Before I knocked, we heard some noises on our right. Their garage door was open and inside was a rusty car. I noticed someone's feet just underneath the car. Best not too surprise him. Once I did that to my dad and he had a nasty bump on his head. Not a pretty sight.

I gave a deep breath and exhaled, looking over at Nick. "You ready?"

He gave a slight nod. "Ready as I ever be."

I knocked the door as hard as I could, rang the bell for good measures and waited for a response. I heard light footsteps before the rush of wind startled me as the door swung open.

* * *

James's POV:

"Welcome! Come in!" My mother greeted them happily.

They both stepped forwards and boy did I get a surprise. I wasn't expecting them to look like this. Clearly, the boy was a goth or emo, one of the two. His black hair was trimmed short, with one side covering one side of his face. Quite the stereotypical look of a goth/emo guy. He had a tan and wore basically black everything. Black shirt, black jacket, black jeans. He even had black headphones around his neck with what I believe to be skulls. You got to hand it to him, he really showed his colours when he walked in. And yes, that was a pun. Thank you for noticing. He gave my mother a smile. He looked so pleased to be here. Trust me, if it wasn't that he came to meet me he would have me fooled with that act too.

The girl was a tomboy. Either that or she couldn't decide what to wear. Her hair was also short, reaching her shoulders and was a blondish, brownish colour. She wore a beige shirt with words on that from this distance couldn't make out, she wore blue jeans and a nice black leather jacket.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the bulky hulk marched towards me. He pushed pass me and made me nearly lose my step. Jerk.

* * *

Max's POV:

I looked up at the boy on the stairs. He was taller than Nick and me. Didn't look at all like seventeen. His hair was blondish, though slightly tinted with a light colour. He wore a plain top and jeans. And all this while just leaned on the barristers, watching us. I got to say, it was a little creepy. A lot worse than Nick sneaking up at me, which I still have no idea how he does it. Then I noticed someone else on the stairs. Which was pretty random because I thought they only had one son. Wouldn't Mrs Griffiths want us to befriend both? It seemed that he was made out of muscles and good looks. His hair was particularly messy, his black locks stuck to his forehead as if he's been working out or something. Though I noticed he had no shirt on, okay so he may of just worked out but so what? I am not into this type of boy. No way. He continued making his way down; I looked away from him. Mrs Griffiths suddenly noticed he was coming down.

"Oh yes, Max! Fang! This is my oldest son, Jack." His big form came towards us and I felt pretty unsure about the whole show. He offered us his hand and welcomed us. His voice was scratchy and gruff at times. I heard more feet and noticed that the boy we were originally came to see was coming down. "And this is James."

He didn't look very pleased. He have us his hand to shake and welcomed us quietly. His mom put her hands on his shoulders, probably for encouragement.

"Why don't you show Max and Nick around the house while I get launch ready?" She said to him, pushed him lightly towards us and rushed off to the back of the house. We all watched her leave.

James looked back at us and moved out of the way for us to go first. Well, this is going to be eventful.

* * *

James's POV

They actually look interested in the house. Man, this was so unfair. I wish this whole day was over by the click of my fingers, but I knew it won't be that easy to get rid of them. I wanted to get to the kitchen quickly, so then at least half the tour will be done. But nope. Can never have my way around here. Because they stopped by the open living room space and went inside.

There used to be two separate rooms, but at some point they knocked the wall out to make it larger. It used to be huge, but the constant crap that filled the place made it feel small and uncomfortable. Who ever lived here before was a hoarder of some kind. In the middle were two joint connecting sofas, they seemed to be a seat from a diner. On either side of the sofas were two oak tables that had glass at the top. Then there were armchairs as well. Stashed in the corner as if of shame, were old food and drinks machines. One was a sweet machine, one an old cola cola machine and the other was for crisps and snacks. They were all empty and one had its glass broken. Everything else in the room were in boxes and trash on the floor. I wrinkled my nose at the sight. And mother said she cleaned this place up. Yeah right.

Max and Nick stared at everything in awe. What the hell were wrong with these two? After a minute of looking through boxes and painted, we finally left. I never felt so happy in my entire life. We walked through the corridor to the open kitchen. It was very odd, due to being the smallest place in the house, the bathrooms were bigger. My mother wasn't here, thank the lord. They forced themselves into the kitchen and stared in bewilderment. I smirked at them, yeah it was weird all right. We actually have something in common. The kitchen had counters around the room, there was a small table in the middle and a door leading down to the basement. Boxes of kitchen stuff cornered us, making it hard to breath.

Max turned her head and noticed something on the wall and pointed. "Oh! Look Nick! Lissa was right! He did mark these crazy symbols on the walls" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Why does this house interest you so much?" I had to ask, it was driving me crazy. If these guys were like this with everything else, then mother's plan had definitely failed. They spun round as if I wasn't there a second ago. Hey, guess I can turn invisible.

"Haha...Sorry James." She smiled innocently at me. I ignored this weird tight feeling and motioned for her to continue, she didn't answer the question. "Well before you and your family moved in here, a old crazy dude use to live here. He was rather stubborn and patronised about everything. We were interested in his house, no one has ever seen the inside. Me and my friends always tried to get in here." See mom? _Friends._ They already have friends, you can't join a group that easily, it's just wrong. They all have some past and present knowledge of each other it would just be embarrassing.

"No matter how hard they tried, they could never get passed the dog." Shocking news everybody, the emo can speak! And back to our next update...

" _They?_ Nick, you were always with us. Don't pretend to be the good kid!" Max grinned, nudging his arm.

"Only to keep you guys out of trouble."

I was going to reply when bubbling and sizzling could be heard from the cooker. Figures. Mother went out and left the stove on. What a bad cook. I was about to turn off the gas and prevent the house from falling down when a sudden thought crossed my mind. I'm not allowed to touch the cooker. No idea what they'd do to me. Although...I tilted my head to look at the two teens. They wouldn't do anything to me with these two in the way, I was safe. I turned the stove off, leaving the food to settle and not burn.

The cold voice whispered through the air towards me.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. You know you can't touch the stove, right? What _are_ we going to do with you James?" How can he say all that without them hearing?! Evil little bastard.

* * *

Max's POV:

I was chatting with Nick, trying to understand Lissa a little better. They know each other well and I would like to know her a little bit too. I know, I know. Bad Maxie for ignoring your responsibilities of making James your friend. I would mentally smack myself, but I wouldn't have a clue how. I suddenly jumped back a bit, noticing that Jack was standing beside us all this time. Why do all the men I know have quiet steps? The world hates me for sure.

I looked over at James and noticed his face has gone sour. "Put a shirt on!" James frowned, irritated.

Jack walked passed him and sat down at the table, ignoring his brother's growl. He smirked, looking up at James from where he was sitting. "Shut it runt"

He looked over at us. "So how's the people in this humble little town?"

"So-so. Depends who you meet." Said Nick, nodding.

Now I know, I'm not someone to talk. But the way James's and Jack's body language was around each other, it seemed as if they really wasn't comfortable in each other's presence. Jack seemed to ignore James anyway possible and had faced away from James. James had very little eye contact. Though he hadn't really been up to talking to us, this seemed worse. What was wrong with them? I thought they were brothers, I haven't really got any siblings. But I know I won't act like this around them.

A noise from the corner broke my thoughts and I saw the door was open and noticed Mrs Griffiths coming up stairs with holding a washing basket. She gave us a smile and tried moving some boxes out the way.

"Sorry about the boxes dears." She replied, trying to move through the kitchen.

"No problem." I replied, helping Mrs Griffiths by moving some of the boxes in a better position. I rubbed the dirt on my jeans and looked over at James. "So, James? Do you mind if we look up stairs with you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "There's only our bedrooms up there with a bathroom or two."

What? How can that be right? I shared the same look of shock on Nick's face and we both looked at each other. We both knew what we were thinking. Something's off in this house.

"How can that be? Your house is huge, it must have more than just bedrooms!" I exclaimed. I looked over to what James would say, but the way he faced the wall seemed that I wouldn't be getting any explaining from him, so I looked over at Mrs Griffiths.

"Well, there are more rooms up there. Hundreds, but they all seem to be locked. I asked the state agent for the keys, but they seemed to be missing. I'm not too sure if they even knew the doors were locked. Either way we really don't need so many rooms in this house, so I find it a win-win any ways."

You could literally see our spirit fall and our eyes become dull. Great. Our so-called adventure had a abrupt ending. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the strange markings he drew on the walls.

Mrs Griffiths seemed to ignore our sorrowed faces and started to make us sandwiches or something. I wasn't really paying attention. "Max?!"

"Huh?" I was suddenly pulled out of my grief thoughts.

"I said, what would you like in your sandwich dear?" Oh, right. Food.

"Some salad, ham, cheese, tomatoes and mustard if you have all Mrs Griffiths." I replied.

"My, my. That is a lot Max."

"Yeah." I said as if it was nothing. What? A girl's got to eat.

"Unfortunately, I haven't got any tomatoes, dear." Well that's a bummer. Nick went over towards the small window near the taps and tapped onto it.

"Looks like there's some out there though." It must of been new to her because she looked out the window as well with a startled look. I looked out too, and noticed how bad the garden has gotten. Sure, no one has been able to cut back all the grass or weeds since Mr Mckenzie died, but it looked like a forest out there!

James's mom gave us an apologetic look. "That's true. But I haven't been able to get into the garden at all. There seems to be stuff hidden in the grass and I just haven't found the time where I could fix it up."

"That's fine Mrs Griffiths! We fix the garden for you!" I shouted, taking hold of Nick's arm so he can't wiggle out of this. We _both_ are going to help. I looked up at Nick and he glared down at me, obviously not happy with my actions. And I thought he knew me so well.

"Really?! You don't have to dears. I'm sure I can do another time." I shook my head, walking over to her.

"It's fine. It be fun. James can help too, right James?" I spun round at him in the corner. He looked round at us with a motionless look. He was in his own world and I had wondered at that point, what he was thinking about. I didn't let him answer and pushed him out of the door that led outside.

The garden smelt strongly of onion and peaches. The sun was blazing across the town and was making the garden warmer. Damn you global warming! The garden itself was wide in length and width. The grass was up to our knees, it must of took some time to overgrow as we were tall for our age. There was wild flowers growing swarming the corners of the garden with its colourful hazardous position. Green vines took to the wooden fences along the garden and have taken the fence as its own. The grass itself looked quite dangerous. You couldn't see anything below it, so you didn't really know what would be hiding underneath. To prove that there was things littered around the garden, there seemed to be some wooden boxes or something wooden half way stuck in the grass. Some other things littered the grass, but I couldn't make out what they were. Man that old Mr Mckenzie wasn't the tidiest when it came to his house.

What really stuck out was the massive tree. Usually you see that trees would be right at the back of backyards, but in this one, it was right in the middle. Who in their right mind would plant a tree that would be in the middle of a yard? I was starting to doubt my plans for cleaning this place up. Nick came up behind me and patted me on the shoulder in his pathetic way to comfort me.

"It'll be fun, right Max?" I ignored him. I busied myself by putting up her hair in a ponytail. No hair today will get in my way! I looked over at James, he was in the corner again. What is it with this guy and corners?

"Hey James? You are going to help, right?" He looked over at me with a frustrated look.

"I don't really see a point in doing this." He said coldly. "I know for a fact that we won't use this garden at all while we live here."

I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him and hopes he gets the message. "Well it's better to have it not in this state. I'm sure you wouldn't like looking out at this."

My arguments didn't faze him and all he did was shrug his shoulders. I'm sure if we were in any of those anime shows, a tick would be appearing by my head and my teeth would as sharp as any momma bears claws.

Jack came out with a box of equipment. He placed it down on the porch and we all came over. Most of them were the same tools. There was a tool that looked like a fork, some had three of four claws. There was a spade like tool and some blades. We all started to work. Though all we really did was cut as much grass and put in a pile in a corner. Any object we would find will be put in a box and left there while we worked on other stuff. While we worked we chatted. We got to know quite a lot about Jack. Jack works at home as a technical support specialist, and has been a good knowledge of phones, consoles, TV's and basically anything that's electrical. He has also worked in car repair shops and in his words ' _quite the grease monkey._ ' Nick had asked him if he wanted to continue working as someone who just answers annoying calls from stupid people who don't know how to work any piece of technical device. His words not mine. He had told us he hadn't really thought about it. His life is more tuckered down at the moment and he wants to relax a little more before anything big comes up. He sounds like a really cool guy, something I actually like in someone. I had almost forgotten about James. I really couldn't be bothered about him right now. He certainly doesn't want anything to do with us.

I was about to get something out of James when I heard the door being slammed open and two squeaky voices came bumping down the stairs calling out 'Max!', 'Max!'

* * *

James POV:

Ugh. Kill me. Hate it here so much. I'm so pissed of with how everything is going on that I can't even perform proper sentences anymore. I'm out here cutting grass for no reason. _We will never use this garden._ I say in my mind. _I just hope we don't stick around for too long this time._

All this junk was just lying out here. There was pieces of metal, glass everywhere. It seems that who ever lived here before thought that all this stuff that is broken should just be dumped in the lawn and forgotten. I even found half eating chew toys. A dog's I think. I was about to give up when I heard the door opening and these two little kids run in the garden calling Max.

She obviously knew who they were and picked them both up as they rang at her, giving a big hug to them both and spinning them around and around. They laughed and tried their best to get out of her grasp. The small children bother had blonde hair, so siblings maybe? A boy and a girl. Both blonde hair and blue eyes. Truly like angels.

The small boy was still being crushed to death, she was only doing it for a laugh. Till the small boy let one rip in his pants and she easily steps away from him from a long distance. The smell was horrific! I held my nose and trust me I couldn't help, but laugh. It sounded really weird with my nose closed up like that, that everyone else was laughing too. That felt...nice. I don't know why, but it did.

Max nudged him in the arm. "You only had to ask." The boy rolled his eyes at her and she gave him a small punch on the arm. "Jack, James. These are my cousins. Spike and Angel."

"Spike?" What the hell kind of name if Spike? That would be a dog's name, not a boy's. I looked back at the chewed up toys in the corner, I wonder what that dog was like?

"Yeah, Well I didn't choose that stupid name!" The boy...I can't even say his name said awkwardly. His eyes light up suddenly and for a moment I almost forgot he was still a child. "But I call myself the Gasman, or Gazzy!"

"I tell your mom you said that about her naming abilities Spike!" Max resorted, saying 'Spike' just to ignore him. Gazzy's face flushed red.

"It's not Spike!" He shouted at her, his anger quickly left his face and turned to me, pointing at Max. "She's a snitch, just letting you know what Max is best at."

I laughed. What a cute kid. The other Angel, smiled at me in the most angelic way possible. Max suddenly put her hand over Gazzy's mouth.

"Okay, we're leaving! Come'on Nick!" She made a dash for the porch while holding onto Gazzy's shirt.

"But Maaaax...We haven't finished the garden yet!" Fang rubbed it in, childishly. She stopped in her tracks and gave us the most hateful glare I've ever received.

"I've had it with that stupid garden! I'm done!" And she was gone. I chuckled nervously.

"Take care Max! Gazzy, Angel!" I looked over at Nick, he was just getting his jacket he left by the porch. "Well, that was interesting."

I swear I saw him smirk. "You should really try next time."

"I don't really need friends, thanks though." He looked at me for the longest time. I don't know what I saw, maybe he was trying to read me. Try and figure out who I was. I looked at him too, but I couldn't see anything. He looked away shaking his head.

"Trust me, Max is someone you really want in your good books. And she only wants to help you. This town isn't exactly normal." _Good books? Normal?_ "See you."

"Y-yeah..." I replied in the most stupid ways possible. Once he was gone, I actually felt really alone. Well I've always been alone. But they kind where someone had just ripped it from you. I didn't like this feeling. I spun round, remembering who else was actually here. He grinned his ugly teeth at me.

"Did you enjoy your visiting day, freak?"

* * *

Max's POV:

"Why did you come to find me anyway?" Me, Gazzy and Angel were walking home. Nick hadn't caught up with us yet and I bet he was sulking because we'd left without him. That is what he gets.

"We wanting to play with you." Answered Angel, skipping along. Avoiding the cracks in the pavement as she skipped. Gazzy agreed too, only his was muffled because he was eating a chocolate bar that had suddenly appeared in his hand. I wish I had that gift too. It would be so useful if we ever got lost on an island or if we were hungry, or if we were really bored.

"I'd put a note on my door for you two, telling you where I be going today, you didn't see that?" I tried reasoned with them. I'm sure I put the note on the door...hadn't I?

"Yeah we saw that." Replied Gazzy, licking his fingers. "That's how we found you. You can't hide from us!"

Then they both started naming all the games we could play today, I tried to get a word in but you know kids. Ignores the adults all the time, and you wonder why we don't believe a word they say.

"Thanks for waiting." A gruff voice I heard in my ear say. I shivered and saw it was Nick. I pushed him playfully.

"Your welcome your highness. Would you like a horn you could blow so you can STOP sneaking up behind me!?"

"What did you want to show me?" Aha! Yes of coarse! I almost forgot! Before we left I had told Nick I've to show him something. I proudly held up a small, silver key from my pocket.

"It's a key! I found it when we were digging around in the grass. I'm sure this key unlocks one of the doors in the house!" I couldn't keep my happiness in!

"Seriously Max?" He gave me the look. But I knew deep down he was excited too.

"Think about it! Why would anyone throw keys away? That old man must be hiding something and he knew he was going to die soon! So the only way to keep people out of the room is to hide the keys! Plus I heard that he had a will that he didn't want anything to happen to his house, that means no one can kick down any doors, right!?"

Gazzy swiped the key out of my hands. "What did you find Max?!" Him and Angel examined the key and looked up at us. "A key?"

"Yep!"

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" I took the key back and put my arm around Nick.

"Are we going to find where it belongs to Max?!" The kids asked impatiently.

"We're going to find out what's in that house, or my name isn't Maximum Ride."

* * *

Chapter One complete! DO you guys mind if its long? The others won't hopefully be as long as this. But I really wanted to end it like this and all that. I think I made Iggy(James), Max and Nick(Fang) not really in their characters at all and I apologize if that's so. Please leave a comment. What do you think of Jack? Any idea what will happen next? Please tell me if I went wrong, like spelling or whatever. I hope you didn't fall asleep halfway in and if you did...WAKE UP ITS FINISHED NOW! XD Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
